


Copy Cat

by GoddessofTricks



Category: X-Men
Genre: Action, Angst, Character Death, Erik Lensherr - Freeform, F/M, Flashbacks, Lol I need to stop, Multi Universe, Mutants, Quicksilver buddy, RIP Xavier’s hair, Raven big sister figure, This is so drepressing, Too many characters to add, X-men - Freeform, Xavier big brother figure, au-ish, strong female character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofTricks/pseuds/GoddessofTricks
Summary: If you’ve ever thought the things on the news only happens to other people and it could never happen to you, you’re no different from those people on the news. Bella Hawthorne found this out at a young age very quickly. Now her whole world is changed all in a single moment.





	1. Chapter 1

_June 13th, 1961..._

“Bye mom! Bye dad! See ya later!” Bella yelled to her parents as she left for school. Hoisting up her heavy backpack, Bella walked down the street to her school. Listening to the latest hits on her Fidelipac while walking. As Bella walked down the sidewalk she started getting lost in the music. Crossing the street she was lost in her own little world. Blissfully unaware, she failed to notice the Chevrolet cruising right towards her. The driver rounded the corner, not seeing the little girl. There was a screech as the wide eyed driver slammed on the brakes. But it was too late. The girl slammed into the car with a sickening thud. Bella rolled on the ground as she was launched forward from the impact. 

Everything happened in a blur, all Bella saw was the car hitting her. Next thing she knew, she was laying on the ground staring at some odd red markings on the pavement next to her. The man in the car came rushing out a phone in his hands as he called 911. After making his call he set down his phone in a daze. His hands shook as they hovered above her as if he wanted to touch her, to comfort her or do something to help. Tears streamed down his face as whispered just one word repeatedly, “sorry...sorry…” Bella fought for breath and in a shaky voice spoke to the man. “Please, I don’t want to die. I’m not ready to die. It hurts.” Sirens could be heard in the distance as the man only half listened, the other half of him was blaming himself. ‘You’re a murderer. You killed a little girl.’ Bella started crying, “I didn’t say ‘I love you’ to my parents. Please tell my parents that I…I...” at this point she was struggling to breath. “I...gasp...love...gasp...th- them…” The man panicked, “Please, please just hang in there. You’re going to be alright, just stay awake.” The sirens were now blaring as the ambulance finally got here. Men came running out of the trucks carrying various equipment. Everything was a blur now as Bella’s eyes fluttered shut. A paramedic came and sat beside Bella, going to check her injuries. The paramedic tensed as the rising and falling of her chest ceased. Checking for any vital signs, the paramedic solemnly stood up. He told the others that the girl had died. The other’s heads bowed in regret. A few hours later, Bella’s eyes blinked open. She sat up and stretched.

Looking around confusedly, she noticed she was on a park bench. ‘What the heck? I’m supposed to be dead?’ Bella wandered around for a bit in a confused state. Walking up to a nearby woman she asked where and when she was. The lady gave her a strange look, “It’s June 13th, 1961. You’re in Westchester County, New York.” Bella nodded and thanked her as she walked off. ‘I should go tell mommy and daddy I’m still alive! They must be so worried!’ Racing off she looked for her house. Once she found it, she knocked on the door smiling. An old man answered the door, shocking Bella. “What do you want?” He answered in a gruff voice. Bella shakily asked, “Does Mr. and Mrs. Hawthorne live here?” He grunted, “Who?” Bella’s eyes widened, “Nevermind, thank you sir.” The man rolled his eyes and closed the door mumbling something about kids these days. Walking back to the park, she sat on a random bench in a daze. What’s happening here? They left me. I’m homeless. A young lady gently walked up to Bella in concern, “Are you okay, Sweetie? Where are your parents?” Bella just answered out of habit, “I’m okay. My parents know where I am.” The lady cocked her head to the side, “If you say so…” after that she walked off, leaving Bella all alone again. Bella had been living two months in hell. She slept on the bench each night for a few days before a police officer told her that she needed to go home. ‘As if I have a home.’ For the first few weeks, she had tried getting by, by begging for food or money. But lately, she’s had to learn to pickpocket. For a while she would always get caught and would either have to run from the police or would get beat up for it in an alleyway. But now she was starting to get the hang of it. Now she knew how to defend herself a bit, or outrun the cops.

Sometimes she would even get lucky and not even get caught. Shivering in the rain, Bella looked around her. She spotted a nice looking pair arm in arm underneath a navy blue umbrella. They look like an easy target. Bella crossed the street and started walking a little way behind them. She pretended to bump into the man as she slickly stole his wallet. “Oh I’m sorry,” the man apologized with a rich British accent. Keeping her head low she apologize as well, “Oh no, that was my fault sorry.” After that she sped away nervously as she started hearing voices. Her breathing quickened as more and more voices started filling her head. _Where are all these voices coming from? What’s happening?_ She heard so many voices as she past groups of people. She collapsed on the ground clutching her head. She heard men and women all around inside her head. I’ve got to get to work. Damn I can’t believe she left me. Did you see the game last night? So many voices flooded her head. So many voices… make them stop...stop… “Somebody help me, please.” Bella whispered to herself, crying.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and all the voices quieted. She then heard a distinct and somewhat familiar voice in her head. “It’s alright. Let me help you.” “Who are you?” “My name is Charles Xavier and I just like you.” “I don’t even know what I am.” Xavier smiled at her gently and Bella gasped as she realized he’s the man that she just stole from. Xavier chuckled, “Don’t worry,” he said in her mind. “I won’t bear any grudges.” “What’s wrong with me? How can I hear you in my mind?” “There’s nothing wrong with you. You have an amazing gift. I can help you learn to control and use your gift if you come with me. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”


	2. Chapter Two

Bella sat in a chair across from Xavier and a beautiful blonde woman named Raven. She stared at her lap sadly wondering what they were going to do to her.  _ What’s going to happen to me? _ Suddenly Xavier spoke up, “Bella, I just want you to know that we’re here to help. You don’t need to worry, we just need to ask you a few questions first.” Bella looked up at him, a small glimmer of hope gleamed in her eyes. “Really? You aren’t going to get the police or anything?” Raven smiled gently, “No, we know what it’s like to be different. You must be scared right now, but there’s nothing to be afraid of.”

Xavier grinned as well, “Yes, we can help guide you, teach you to control your powers. But first of all, I was wondering where your parents are? They must be worried sick about you.” Bella studied the ground for a moment, her eyes started to water. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if they’re alive right now.” Raven gave her a puzzled look, “What do you mean you don’t know? What happened?” Bella gulped nervously wondering if she should tell the truth. “Well, I don’t know if you’ll believe me or not. You’ll probably think I’m crazy or something.” Xavier’s eyes softened tenderly, “Bella, I promise you, we will not think you’re crazy.” Bella peered into his eyes curiously,  _ Well he is helping me control my powers right now. _ She shivered at the thought of all those voices in her head, the only thing blocking them from entering was Xavier’s powers. 

Taking a deep breath Bella began to explain, “You see, I’m suppose to be dead.” Xavier’s eyes narrowed into a perplexed expression and Raven’s eyes widened in bewilderment, “What do you mean?” Raven exclaimed in shock and disbelief. “ You see, about a little over two months ago, I was hit by a car and was killed within minutes. I remember dying, I know it was real. After a while, I woke up on a park bench, confused. I ran to my parent’s house, and they weren’t there. It’s almost like I was in an alternate dimension. Where I lived, there were no such thing as people with powers.” Bella’s voice started to rise in growing frustration. “There were no freaks like myself,” Bella spat bitterly. Xavier cut in, “You are not a freak!” Bella sighed dolefully and continued, “After that, I spent the next two months living in the streets, learning to survive on my own.” Xavier cocked his head to the side, “So was that your first time being able to read minds?” Bella stiffened, “Reading minds, yes. But I’ve done other things in the past.” Raven quirked an eyebrow, “Like what?” “When I first started living on the streets, I met this guy. I don’t know who he was, but he saved my life.”

_ Flashback: _

_ Bella curled into a ball as the men kept beating her up. Kick after kick, the men pounded into her. “This is for trying to mug us you little bitch.” Bella cried out in pain, wishing someone would help, anyone. All of a sudden, one of the men fell to the ground. There were thudding sounds above Bella and the kicking had stopped. Looking above her cautiously, she saw a wild looking man. The man was about average height, had a scruff, and was wearing a brown leather jacket with a dog tag. Bella’s eyes widened as the man made eye contact. _

_ The man looked back at the group of men threateningly. One of them scoffed at him, “You better stay out of this bub, this bitch needs to learn a lesson.” Bella whimpered in fear causing the other man to glance at her. “I think she’s learned her lesson by now, don’t you think.” Then he swiftly punched the group’s leader in the gut. The guy’s upper body swung forward upon impact and the man used this as an opportunity to knee his face. The guy fell to the ground and the rest of the group looked at each other apprehensively and then took off running. “Psh, cowards,” the man grunted. After that he started to walk away. Bella tried getting up, but yelped in pain and slumped back to the ground. The man glanced back questionly, but Bella stubbornly ignored him, not wanting to seem too weak. Trying again, she slowly stood up. She clutched her ribs painfully as she used the wall for support. _

_ Seeing that she was alright, the man continued to walk away, but Bella called out to him. “ Wait! I wanted to thank you for helping me out back there” Bella limped over to him, wanting to hug him for possibly saving her life, but she had a feeling that he wouldn’t appreciate that. Turning to face her he grunted, “Whatever Kid, just stay out of trouble.” Bella smiled with an innocence only a child can possess, catching him off guard. “Thank you so much!” The man’s lips twitched as if he wanted to smile but didn’t know how to. “No problem.” Bella took his hand as a sign of her gratitude. The man tensed as she held his hand for a moment. Suddenly her wounds started to heal instantly. The girl dropped his hand in shock. Her eyes widened in fear as bone claws started protruding from in between each knuckle. Bella screamed in pain. The man was flabbergasted but quickly snapped out of it to help her. “Hey Kid! You alright? Kid, just calm down!” Once the claws were fully out, she was panting for breath, her throat hoarse from yelling. _

_ “What’s happening to me?” The man looked at her worriedly, “I don’t know, Kid. But calm down, it’ll be fine.” “There’s so many things going on at once. I can smell and hear so many things.” The man stiffened, “Just focus on one thing at a time and try to calm down.” Bella nodded and focused, finally calming down. The man nodded,”Good. Now, slowly relax your bones back into your hands.” Bella frowned in concentration and did as instructed. Gradually, the claws receded. Sighing in relief Bella’s vision started to fade, eventually going out all together. _

_ End of Flashback: _

Snapping out of her reverie, Bella continued, “Well I won’t go into great detail, but after he saved my life we shook hands. After that weird things happened that I don’t even know how to explain.” Xavier and Raven thought for a moment. “Well from what I’ve learned so far, it doesn’t seem you steal other mutant’s powers but merely copy them,” Xavier concluded. Bella looked at him puzzlingly, “What’s a ‘mutant?’” Raven answered, “It’s anyone who has the X-gene. Their people like you, me, and Xavier.” Xavier cut in, “They’re gifted people.” Bella glowered, “Feels more like a curse.” Xavier sighed sympathetically, “Sometimes it does, but trust me, once you learn to control your powers you can do so much good.”


	3. Chapter Three

_ Bella opened her eyes sluggishly, glancing around curiously. “Where am I?” She mumbled to herself. “I see you’re finally awake, huh Kid?” Bella jolted in surprise, looking at the man. “Hey, settle down. I won’t hurt you.” Bella peered at the man cautiously, “Where am I?” “You’re in my trailer. You passed out.” Bella sat up and surveyed her surroundings, “Wow.” The man cocked his eyebrow at her, “What? Not up to your standards?” Bella grinned, “No, that’s not it at all. It’s like a cozy, portable home.” He glanced at her in surprise. Bella sighed, “It’s been a while since I’ve had a home like this.” The man grunted, “What’d you do? Run away from home?” Bella stared at her lap for a moment, “No. I can’t tell you because you’d think I’m crazy.” He scoffed, “ Trust me Kid, I’ve heard of a lot of crazy shit. Try me.” Bella sighed, ‘Well here goes nothing,’ she thought. “Well, I was hit by a car and died. Somehow I woke up however later and I’m still alive. Unless this is hell, in which case, it looks a lot different from what I imagined. Anyway, I went to look for my parents and I couldn’t find them.” The man stared at her for a heartbeat. “Kid, I think you’ve gotten lucky. Now I’m not the type to believe in any of that religious shit, but maybe you got reincarnated.” Bella chuckled, “I don’t know if I’d call it luck.” He smirked, “Good point Kid. Anyway, now that you’re all better, you should leave.” _

_ Bella looked up at him, “Wait, you’re just gonna leave me?” The man huffed, “Kid, I’m not good with kids, and if you stick around, your just gonna get mixed up stuff you don’t want to be apart of.” Bella begged him, “Please, I promise I won’t be much trouble. I can cook and clean for you. I can even sleep on the ground if you want.” “Fine, but only for a few nights and no complaining about my smoking.” _

Bella’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight beamed through the window, hitting her in the eye as it’s way of rudely awakening her. Bella sighed as she thought about her dreams as of late. Bella had been staying in this mansion for a few days and yet she was still getting used to everything. Getting used to having a home again.  _ For now anyway… _ Bella had no idea how long she was going to be staying here, but she wanted to try and trust these people. After all the things they’ve done for her, she just couldn’t find it in herself to trust them. After living the life she had so far, she had learned not to trust people so easily.

There was a knock at the door as Raven entered the room. “Hey Bella. Time to get ready, Charles wants to start training you.” She set down an outfit she found that could fit Bella and left Bella so she could get ready. Once she was ready for the day, Bella met Xavier in a huge, plain room. For the next few hours, her and Xavier focused on her learning on how to stop herself from copying powers. A few weeks later, Raven had decided to train Bella in hand to hand combat on top of her mutant training, just in case.

Bella punched the bag as hard as she could, feeling more and more anxious as she got lost in her memories. They came in went in flashes like in a slideshow.  _ Flash...the car wreck… Flash… dying...Flash… getting beat up in the alleyway.  _ Bella’s breath quickened as she threw punches and kicks at the bag relentlessly. A few tears escaped her eyes as she gritted her teeth, wanting to cry out. “Something troubling you, Bella?” A familiar British accent asked. Bella quickly wiped away her tears, trying feebly to hide her tears. “You don’t have to hide your pain,” Xavier consoled. Bella rubbed her eyes as more tears dripped down. “Well, I didn’t really want anybody to know this, but today is my birthday. I didn’t want to make a big deal about it because I’m not used to celebrating it without my parents. Thinking about my parents, makes me miss them. I can’t help but wonder what I did to deserve this life. Why me?” Xavier thought for a moment, then replied slowly, thinking his words through. “It’s completely normal to miss your parents. You shouldn’t have to hold back your tears. Let them out, it’s how you know that you really and truly are alive. And, I don’t know if you did anything to deserve the life you’ve had so far, but I believe that you’re still alive because the universe wants you to do some good here.” Xavier slowly stepped towards Bella and hugged her.

Bella broke down in tears, sobbing into his shoulder. Xavier embraced her tightly, “You poor, poor child. You’ve had to grow up so fast, haven’t you?” Bella wept all the tears that she had been holding back for the past month. Sniffing, Bella whispered two words repeatedly, “Thank you… thank you…”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thanks for the 10 hits! I have a lot planned for this story, so I’ll try to update when I can. School is starting next week, so I might not be able to update as often. I hope you guys like this. If so, please comment what you do and don’t like. Who’s your favorite X-Men? Please like, share, give kudos, anything is appreciated!

After months of vigorous training, Bella had learned how to copy other powers and how to block them out. Now she can copy Raven’s mutation no problem. Of course, she didn’t dare try Xavier’s telepathy, not yet anyway.

Months past and Bella had now finally started to trust them. She now thought of them almost like her family. They even celebrated the holidays together as Christmas came and went. Soon enough, the year had past. Bella still didn’t want to celebrate her birthday.

Now mid October in 1962 and Xavier graduated from Oxford University. Which is why Bella, Raven, and Xavier are in Vegas celebrating. Raven and Bella had been hanging around in the back, Bella drinking lemonade and Raven sipping on some whiskey as they watched awkwardly as Xavier flirted with a girl.

Walking up to a blonde girl sitting in a bar stool, Xavier greeted the woman. “Heterochromia.” “A gentleman would at least offer to buy me a drink first.” Xavier chuckled and ordered a couple of drinks. “How did you know that?” The woman asked curiously. “Hmm… lucky guess.” Xavier joked. “Heterochromia is a reference to your eyes, which are stunning,” Xavier complimented. Continuing he said, “One green, one blue. It’s a mutation. A very groovy mutation I must say. I’ve got news for you, Amy, you are a mutant.” Amy frowned, “First you proposition a girl, then you call her deformed. How is that seduction technique working for you?” Xavier smirked and replied cockishly, “I’ll tell you in the morning.” Amy blinked, taken aback by his boldness both amused with each other. “No seriously,” Xavier continued with his routine. “You mustn’t knock it. Mutations took us from a single cell organism, to being the dominant form of reproductive life on this planet, infinite forms of variation with each generation. All through mutations.” Amy tilted her head in amazement, “Then, let’s reclaim that word.” Raven rolled her eyes exasperated with Xavier as Bella tried to suppress a giggle. Having enough of this, Raven decided to walk over to them just as they were cheering to the phrase, “Mutant and proud.” Bella looked down uneasily as she knew this would set off Raven. “Huh, guess I’m gonna have to buy my own drink,” Raven boldly cut in. Apologizing, Xavier ordered her a drink as her and Amy talked. “Charles here was just telling me that I’m like the first sea creature that grew legs.” Xavier teasingly replied, “Tiny bit sexier.” Amy laughed. “I’m sorry, this is my sister, Raven,” Xavier introduced. “Hi,” Raven awkwardly greeted. “Hi,” Amy politely replied. “And what are you studying?” “Waitressing,” Raven deadpanned. “Oh,” was all Amy could say. Getting tired of Amy and Xavier’s flirting, Raven decided to have a bit of fun and changed one of her eye colors. “Oh look,” Amy pointed out. “You have Heterochromia too.” “I’m sorry what?” Xavier questioned. “Well look at her eye.” Xavier glanced at Raven nervously. Raven smiled innocently. Then he stiffly replied. “Right. Raven get coat please.” Paying for their drinks, him and Raven decided to leave. Bella nervously followed behind as they argued.

Raven and Charles continued to argue even after they reached their temporary home. The next day, after yet another lecture on genes and mutations. They went to a bar, where Charles got stupid drunk and where he kept on drinking. A little while later, a very pretty woman greeted Xavier, informing him that she was a CIA agent with a few questions. They talked for a short time as Raven and Bella danced to the music. After finding out that her name is Moira MacTaggart and that she needed his help with some mutants, they left the bar and went home. Xavier explained everything to Raven and Bella as they packed for Virginia. “Are you sure we can trust this MacTaggart lady? How do we know she’s not make this crap up?” Bella asked skeptically. “Because I saw them in her mind.” Bella shrugged her shoulders and mumbled to herself, “What else is new?”

The next day, they were in the CIA headquarters in Virginia, trying to convince a bunch of morons that mutants are real and some of them are being a threat. After a while, Xavier tried using his telepathy to convince them, but all that convinced them of was that Moira had brought in spies. Seeing that they were getting nowhere with these idiots, Raven transformed, finally proving to them that they were telling the truth.

That afternoon, they wound up at a building called the, “Division X,” facility. Which is finally where Bella found herself at the moment. Laying on the couch board, Bella flipped through the channels boardedly. Finding nothing but a bunch of news channels that were probably fake, Bella settled on listening to some music. When Surfin’ Safari by The Beach Boys came on, Bella decided to have some fun and began dancing around the room, singing along to the upbeat melody.

Without warning, the door opened, startling Bella, who lost her footing and fell down in her surprise. Raven, Charles, and a random man stood in the doorway in shock. Raven cocked her eyebrow in confusion and Xavier struggled with trying to hide his amusement. The stranger looked at her with an expression somewhere between confusion and amusement. Bella’s face turned beet red with embarrassment. “Uh,hey there,” Bella greeted nervously. “So, yeah. That happened.” Finally Xavier couldn’t hold it back anymore and burst into laughter, Raven soon followed suit. Bella smiled and snickered at herself. Once they settled down, Charles introduced her to the stranger in the room with a smile. “Bella, this is Erik Lehnsherr. Erik, this is Bella Hawthorne.” Erik stuck out his hand politely to Bella. “Hi there. Sorry for the strange first impression. I promise I’m not usually that clumsy,” Bella grinned at the man. Erik nodded, “No problem. So, what’s a kid like you doing here?” Bella’s smile fell a fraction. “Well, Charles has been raising me more or less. I guess you could say we are family.” She glanced at Xavier for a bit of help and in seeing this, he stepped in, “She’s my foster sister.” Bella gave him a shocked look but quickly beamed at Erik as soon as his attention was back on her. “So are you a mutant or something?” Bella gave Charles a questioning look, wondering how to respond. Seeing him nod in assurance as a way of telling her to speak truthfully. “Yeah, I’m a mutant.” Erik nodded.

Suddenly, a CIA agent entered the room informing them that they know somebody they should meet. Following, the group entered a garage like room with huge jet in the back. In the center, stood a fairly good looking man wearing glasses and a white lab coat, giving him the stereotypical scientist look. 


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the first day of school for me, so I might not be able to update as often. Hope you guys have a good day/night/ afternoon, ect. And I hope you like this chapter! Please like, share, comment, ect. Thank you! <3

“It’s uh- supersonic,” someone said as the group noticed a giant jet above them. “Most advanced plane ever built. You should see it in real life, it’s incredible.” “Hank,” the CIA agent called to. “These are the special new recruits I was telling you about. This is Hank McCoy,” he introduced as he pointed at the man and to the group. “One of our most talented young researchers.” “How wonderful,” Xavier spoke as he walked up to Hank. “Another mutant already here. Why didn’t you say?” He asked the agent. “Say what?” The agent asked. Bella’s eyes widened and she face palmed at Charles’ naïveté. A look of realization fell on Xavier’s face as he quickly found his answer. He sighed, “Because you don’t know.” Xavier turned to McCoy apolitically, “I am so so terribly sorry.” The agent walked up to Hank confusedly. “Hank?” “Didn’t ask, so I didn’t tell,” Hank admitted. “So your mutation is what?” Raven asked. “You’re super smart?” Bella stood where she was next to Erik and watched intrigued. “I’ll say,” Xavier cut in. “Hank here graduated from Harvard at the age of fifteen.” “I-I wish that’s all it was,” Hank confide. “You’re among friends now, Hank. You can show off,” Xavier assured. Hesitantly, Hank took off his shoes and socks, revealing his feet which looked more like disfigured hands. Gaining more confidence by the other’s reactions, he asked them to step back and flipped in the air using his feet to grab onto the jet’s wing. The group laughed in amazement and Hank said a little, “Ta-da!” Erik and Bella moves forward to get a closer look. Raven stepped up to Hank and whispered, “You’re amazing.” Hank smiled in disbelief, “Really?” Raven smiled at him and nodded.

After everybody dispersed, Bella noticed Hank and Raven as they walked off by themselves. Deciding to leave them alone, she went and explored the building. She had been exploring for about ten minutes when she heard footsteps come her way. Looking up, Bella noticed Erik walking towards her with a briefcase in his hand. He had also noticed her but decided to ignore her. “Where are you going?” She asked curiously. Erik stopped for a moment, “I’m leaving. I have other plans on my agenda.” “I heard about your plans. Don’t worry, just me and Xavier know. Charles only told me because he knows I would understand. I promise I won’t tell anybody,”Bella explained. “What would you understand? Did you witness your mother’s death? Or get tortured just for being different?” “I may not know what it’s like to witness your mother’s death, but I do know lose and pain. I know exactly what it’s like to get beaten just for being different.” “Well then you know exactly why I need to get my revenge and avenge my mother.” Bella studied the ground for a moment. “I understand your feelings, sometimes I struggle with those same feelings of vengeance. But I also know that vengeance won’t give you peace.” Erik glared at her for a moment, “How do you know?” Bella gazed at him, “Because pain and death made me grow up quickly.” “You keep speaking of this pain you’ve experienced, but what would you know of pain, you’re just a kid?” Erik growled. Bella chuckled sadly, “Yeah, I am just a kid, aren’t I? But I’ve experienced about a life’s worth of pain. Call me crazy or whatever you want, but everything that I have said and am about to say is true. A little over a year ago, I was hit by a car and died. I still remember what it felt like to die. After that though, I guess I was reincarnated here as a mutant. I have no idea what happened to my parents, I guess they aren’t in this universe or something. Crazy, I know. Death, reincarnation, alternate universe, it’s crazy talk, that’s what I used to think as well. Well, after discovering that my parents were gone, I had to live on the streets. I begged for food, money, anything. People sometimes thought it was funny to beat me up or steal from me. I had to learn to defend myself and pickpocket. I even got arrested. After a couple weeks, I met a mutant, although I didn’t know what a mutant was at the time, he took me into his home for a while. After a few weeks, he had to leave and join the Vietnam War. So, I was back living in the streets, learning to pickpocket and run from the police. That’s when I met Charles and Raven. So please, don’t say I don’t know pain just because I’m a kid.” Erik stood there flabbergasted for a moment. “I’m… sorry,” he apologized awkwardly. Bella smiled sadly at him, “It’s okay. I guess you were wanting to leave now. I can’t stop you. I just hope it brings you peace.” Erik nodded at her, “Thanks, Bella.” And with that he left again. Bella wandered again but in the opposite direction. Going around to a dark corner, Bella sat with her knees up to her chin and buried her face in her knees. Bella began crying, she cried for her memories, for Erik’s need for vengeance, and Erik’s pain.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I survived the first week of school! (Only 35- ish more to go 😒) I haven’t had a lot of free time since school started, so I don’t know how often I’ll be able to update. I’ve only been able to update this often because I already had the chapters typed out, but after this, I’m still working on the other chapters. Anyway, enough with the rants, I’ll let you read now! <3

The next day, the CIA agent introduced them to a machine called Cerebro. They were planning to use Cerebro to look for fellow mutants for the new X Division. “I uh- call it Cerebro,” Hank informed. Charles chuckled, “The Spanish word for brain isn’t it?” Hank nodded. “Okay, so the electrodes connect Charles to the transmitter on the roof. When he finds a mutant, his brain sends a signal through a relay, and then the coordinance of their location is printed out here.” Hank explained as he pointed at various technology. Bella stared in wonder at the computers. “You made all this?” Raven asked. “Yeah,” Hank nodded. “Holy crap, Hank! You’re a genius,” Bella exclaimed. Hank smiled in embarrassment. 

Xavier put on a helmet hooked up to a bunch of wires. “What an adorable lab rat you make, Charles,” Erik mocked. “Don’t spoil this for me, Erik,” Charles warned. “I’ve been a lab rat before. I know one when I see one,” Erik continued. Bella sighed, “Can you two please quit it for just a moment. This is big.” “Okay, great,” Hank said as he adjusted a few things with the wires. “Are you sure we can’t shave your hair?” Hank asked once more. “Don’t touch my hair,” Charles demanded. “Oh good,” Hank mumbled sarcastically. Everybody waited anxiously as Hank flipped on the machine, waiting to see whether or not it would work. Suddenly, Xavier gasped in surprise. Everybody tensed. Then the machine started scribbling down coordinates. “It’s working,” Hank confirmed. Xavier laughed in relief as everybody else grinned in success.

Over the next few days, Charles and Erik had left in search of a few recruits. After going all across the country, they had finally found four unique mutants. Tonight Bella and Raven had finally got to get acquainted with new recruits. There was a woman named Angel, a man named Armando who mostly went by Darwin , a man named Alex, and a young teenager named Sean.

The group had been drinking and laughing and had gotten relaxed around each other. Suddenly, Raven had an idea, “We should think of codenames. We’re government agents now, we should have code names. I want to be called ‘Mystique’.” “Damn, I wanted to be called Mystique,” Sean complained. “Well tough, I called it.” Then to prove her point, she changed her appearance to look like Sean. “Whoah!” Exclaimed Darwin. Sean jumped back in his chair in shock as Raven said, “And I’m way more mysterious than you.” The group clapped in amazement. “Darwin, what about you?” Raven asked. “Well, Darwin is already a nickname, and sort of fits. ‘Adopt to survive and all.’ Check it out.” Darwin stood up and walked to the fish tank and stuck his head it there. After a few moments, the group watched in surprise as he grew gills to breathe underwater. People gasped in awe and everybody clapped. Someone told him how incredible he was and Darwin thanked everybody. “What about you?” Darwin asked Sean. Sean thought a moment, “I’m going to be… Banshee.” “What do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?” Hank asked. “You might want to cover your ears,” Sean replied. Everybody nervously covered their ears as Sean stood facing towards the glass cups. Then he took a breath and whistled. The cups and the window shattered. Everybody clapped in amazement and grinned impressed. “Your turn,” he told Angel. Angel stood up, “My uh- stage name is ‘Angel’.” Sean whistled. “It kind of fits.” Angel took off her jacket, and revealed fairy like wings. “You can fly?” Raven asked astonished. “Uh-huh, and uh,” she turned to the window and spit out a fire ball that landed right out a statue’s head. “What’s your name?” Angel asked Hank. Alex cut in, “How about Big Foot.” “Well you know what they say about guys with big feet,” Raven defended. Hank slowly looked over. Raven continued, “and uh… your’s are kind of small.” Everybody laughed at her great comeback. “Okay, Alex what is your gift? What can you do?” Darwin asked. “Oh it’s not...it’s not umm… I just can’t do it. I can’t do it in here,” Alex stuttered. “Can you do it out there?” He asked. “Cmon. Why don’t you just do it out there?” Raven suggested. Bella had a feeling that they should listen to Alex in case his powers are too dangerous. Then everybody except for Bella started chanting, “Alex! Alex! Alex!” Till finally Alex gave in a stood up. Everybody except for Bella cheered. Bella sat nervously. “Get down when I tell you,” Alex demanded as everybody followed behind. “Get down when I tell you,”Sean mocked jokingly. Everybody peered around the wall. Alex noticed and warned, “Get back.” Everybody got back for a moment, but then went back to their previous position. Alex glanced over, “Get back!” Alex commanded. “Whatever.” Then two red spheres started spinning around his body like hula hoops. Suddenly three shot out in random directions, one slicing the statue in two. Everybody laughed and cheered in amazement. Then they got back inside and sat back down. “So what’re your powers?” Alex questioned Bella. Bella shyly looked down. “Well, I can copy any power of any mutant I touch. For example,” Bella touched Raven and Angel’s hand. Afterwards, she changed her appearance into Angel and flew with the wings. After hovering for a moment, she stopped flying and changed back to her original appearance. The group clapped and cheered. “So how long can you copy people’s powers?” “Well, usually it lasts for a few days. And technically I can copy anybody’s mutations, but some physical ones hurt. These wings feel like a second skin, so they don’t hurt. Some high level powers , like Charles’ telepathy, is hard for me to do without any kind of training. Hell, I still can’t even copy Charles’ powers. I just don’t see the need to train.” “Dude, that is so cool!” Sean exclaimed. “So what should we call you?” Darwin asked. “Well, since my full name is Belladonna, call me ‘Nightshade’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I know this is really angsty, but I tried to keep it as real as you can get when writing a story about a reincarnated girl and mutants (emotions wise anyway.) Let me know what you did and didn’t like about this! Who’s you favorite character so far? If you liked please kudos, comment, etc. Love ya guys! <3


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just got back from camping! I meant to post on Friday, but I had to leave right after school. Thanks so much for the support you guys have given me! I hope you guys like this chapter. Please let me know what you think of the story so far! Please comment what you did and didn’t like and who your favorite character is. See ya in the next chapter! Bai! ❤️

Charles and Erik were still gone, and the group were starting to get bored, so they decided to have a bit of fun while they were waiting. Alex and Darwin spotted a pinball machine and quickly raced each other over to play a few rounds. Meanwhile, everybody else sat on the couches trying to figure out something to entertain themselves with. 

“Jesus, man. You’re killing me,” Darwin groaned as Alex’s score hit closer and closer to two thousand. “Don’t beat yourself up. I’ve had a lot of spare time,” Alex admitted. Bella, Raven, and Angel glanced at the window as they noticed a couple of CIA agents approach. “Oh, I didn’t notice the circus was in town,” one of them joked to the guy next to them. He looked at Angel and mocked. “Come on Honey, give us a little,” and with that he started waving his hands in a wing like motion with some sound effects. She shook her head in annoyance. Then he started to tease Hank, “Come on, let’s see the foot.” Hank got up and walked to the window, causing the agent to cheer. “There it is Bigfoot. Come on, let’s go.” Hank ignored them and closed the curtains with a little wave. Raven turned to Angel, “They’re just guys being stupid.” Angel frustratedly replied, “Guys being stupid I can handle. Okay? I handled that my whole life. Much rather guys stare at me with my clothes off then the way these ones do here.” 

After a few moments of silence, the group heard a thud, soon followed by another one. Everybody looked around quizzingly. “What was that?” Darwin questioned. “I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right,” Darwin said suspiciously as he walked towards the window. Everybody cautiously followed suite. They opened the window and surveyed the area for what those thuds were. Suddenly, they spotted a silhouette up near the moon. “What is that?” One of them asked as they watched for a moment. Then, the figure dropped the other and vanished in a burst of flames. The figure fell screaming until he landed with another sickening thud. The other let out a scream and Bella looked away from the body, shaking. They backed away from the window in a panic. They saw dozens of other bodies drop from the sky to their horrifying deaths. One came crashing right through a glass ceiling. Several armed agents came by telling them to get back and stay in the room. Then, the man they saw before appeared. The agents fired their guns at him and the mutants ducked for cover behind any furniture they could find. Bella was shaking like a leaf, clinging to herself. She heard the other screams as the agents shot their weapons futilely. The man forced an agent to shoot at the window, causing it to break. They looked out another window and saw a huge tornado coming towards the building they were in. The man disappeared for a moment; then reappeared with sword like weapons. He killed the agents with easy as he dodged their attacks. Finally, Darwin shouted, “Stay here my ass! Let’s go!” And the group rushed past an open door to another group of agents. The agents yelled at them to get back but the mutants insisted that they could help. Then, a wave of flames came rushing towards them, so they ran away, but they soon found themselves trapped between the flames and the tornado. They watched in horror as the demon looking man killed dozens of other agents. They cried in fear at the terrors around them. The window shattered as the tornado threw an agent into it. This allowed a man to walk through the window towards the group. Then, the red mutant walked through the other broken window. The group huddled together and slowly backed away from the two attackers.

Suddenly, Shaw walked through the door, closing it behind himself. He casually took off his helmet and shook his hair. He sat up smiling as he greeted himself. “Good evening, my name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you.” He was then cut off as another agent shouted in the distance and told him to freeze. “Azazal,” and without him needing to say more, the teleporter went and killed the agent. Shaw continued calmly, “My friends, there’s a revolution when mankind discovers who we are, what we can do. Each of us will face a choice, be enslaved, or rise up to rule. Chose freely, but know that if you are not with us, then by definition you are against us. So, you can stay and fight for the people who hate and fear you, or you can join me and live like kings.” Then he looked at Angel and added, “and queens.” He held out his hand for anybody to take and Angel paused a moment then took his hand. Raven called out to her and Sean asked in disbelief, “Are you kidding me?” Angel glanced back, “Come on, we don’t belong here and that’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Darwin held out his hand for her but she turned and walked away. Bella stepped forward hesitantly then she paused,  _ what am I doing? After everything Charles and Raven have done for me?  _ “We have to do something,” Raven said, cutting into Bella’s thoughts.

As Shaw, Angel, and his men walked away, Darwin took a deep breath. He turned to Alex and tried to shake his hand but Alex just threw his hand back. “Stop,” Darwin called to Shaw. “I’m going with you.” Angel smirked in victory while Shaw smiled at him. “Good choice,” Shaw commended. “So tell me about your mutation?” “Well I adapt to survive.” The group slowly walked forward. “So I guess I’m coming with you.” Shaw nodded his head, “I like that.” Then he gestured for Darwin to join them and patted his back. Darwin went and covered Angel and called out, “Alex!” Alex yelled back a quick, “Yeah!” Then the group quickly ran for cover as Alex used his mutation to strike at Shaw and his men. Just as Shaw was about to get hit, he used his powers to absorb the blast’s energy. “Protecting your fellow mutants. Is a noble gesture. Feels good.” Then he turned to face Darwin. Darwin threw a punch at Shaw but Shaw blocked it. Shaw placed a glowing, red ball of energy into Darwin’s mouth and said, “Adapt to this.” Angel looked at him coldly and her and Shaw teleported off with Azazel.

Everybody watched helplessly as Darwin tried adapting to the powerful energy. Bella cried as they saw him turn to steel then as the energy grew hotter he turned to rock. For a second, Bella thought that he was going to survive, but in the end he died.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it’s been a while since I’ve updated, it takes me while to figure out what all I want to write. Things have been pretty busy irl, but I’ll try to update sooner next time. Anyways, if you really want me to update faster, comments really motivated me. *hint* *hint* ;) Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Bella and the others sat on a concrete bench lost in their own thoughts as people rushed past them. Alex blamed himself, Sean didn’t know what to think, and Raven mourned the loss of her friend. Bella stared blankly at seemingly nothing as she rewatched Darwin’s death play out in her head for the millionth time. It should have been me. I could have saved Angel and Darwin. If only I’d done something. She couldn't stop the tidal wave of emotions, the mixture of blame, horror, grief, and anger all mixed into a dangerous brew at the pit of her stomach and made her want to scream, cry, and throw up at the same time.  
Bella was numb to the world and lost in her thoughts, so she of course didn’t even notice the car pull up to the ruins. Charles, Erik, and MacTaggart exited the car and almost immediately Charles ran to Raven and Bella and called out to them. When he reached them Raven embraced him tightly, but Bella remained seated as she stared at seemingly nothing. Charles glanced at her and saw what she was thinking. “It’s not your fault, Bella. There was nothing you could do.” But Bella ignored him and kept blaming herself. Xavier addressed the other mutants, “We have made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately.” Alex argued, “We’re not going home.” Charles gave him a confused look, while Raven looked at him in disbelief. “What?” Sean cut in, “He’s not going back to prison.” Alex continued, “They killed Darwin,” Bella flinched. “All the more reason for you to leave,” Charles responded. “ This is over.” Raven decided to intervene and laid the cold truth out for him. “Darwin’s dead Charles, and we can’t even bury him.” The others looked at the ground remorsefully. Suddenly Erik said simply, “We can avenge him.” Everybody looked up hopefully, even Bella managed to glance over at him. Xavier sighed worriedly, “Erik, a word please.”  
Once they were a decent distance away, Charles turned to Erik. “They’re just kids.” Erik begged to differ and shot back, “No, they were kids,” he paused for a moment to let his words sink in. “Shaw has his army, we need ours. Charles turned back to the group and stared for a second. Then he spoke with authority, “We’ll have to train.” He made eye contact with Bella, “All of us. Yeah?” Hank spoke up softly, “We can’t stay here, even if they reopen the department. It’s not safe. We’ve got nowhere to go.” Charles replied confidently with three powerful words, “Yes we do.”  
Bella hit the punching bag with a pounding force in a rhythmic pattern. Sweat began to form and her breathing quickened, whether it was from the exercise, or the panic that threatened to drown her, she did not know. A look of concentration stuck on her face as she tried to push down her feelings and ignore her thoughts. You should have done something. You could have saved them. You’re the reason Darwin’s dead. Try as she might, her thoughts rang around her through the thudding sound of her fists hitting the bag. Tears welled up in her eyes as she bit back her sobs.  
“Bella.” A voice called out. After they received no response, they walked up to Bella and said her name again. “Bella!” Bella snapped out of her thoughts and whirled around, and found herself face to face with Erik. Her eyes were wide in shock, but she quickly shook away her thoughts and plastered on a fake smile. It hurt so much, that’s how fake the smile was. Erik frowned, “Cut the crap, Bella.” Bella’s smile fell in surprise and she began to stammer. “Don’t try to hide your emotions with me, it won’t work.” Bella stared at the floor. “Sorry, you must think I’m weak.” Tears gathered in her eyes against her will. Erik’s eyes knit together in puzzlement, “Why would I think your weak? For being human and having emotions?” Bella sniffed, “I should learn to control my emotions.” Erik’s eyes flashed aggravation and he spoke sternly, “You’re twelve years old! For God’s sake, of courses you’d be crying! You just watched someone die, on top of everything else you’ve experienced!” Bella bit her lip as his voice rose. Erik sighed, “Don’t forget, I know what pain is like too.” Bella could no longer hold back her tidal wave of emotions. Like the bursting of a dam, Bella’s emotions came flooding out and she rushed in to hug him and took him by surprise. “I should have done something! It’s my fault he’s dead! I don’t even deserve to feel sad or to be comforted or any of this!” Tears streamed down Bella’s face as she shouted into Erik’s chest. After she calmed down a bit, Bella spoke in a defeated tone, “It’s all my fault.” Erik’s eyes were glazed in sympathy for this child that had grown close to him in these past few days.  
Erik put Bella at an arm's distance, “It is not your fault, it was Shaw who killed him, not you.” Bella argued back, “But I could have stopped Shaw.” “Nobody could have stopped Shaw,” Erik murmured. “All we can do now is train and grow stronger so that we may avenge Darwin and protect those closest to us.” Bella wiped away her tears and put on a determined expression. “Let’s kick his ass.” Erik chuckled, “That’s the spirit.” Bella nodded, “Okay. I can copy other mutant’s powers when I touch them.” Erik’s eyes widened as he grinned, “Well then, show me what you got!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys liked this chapter, please like, comment, share, ect. Please no hate, but constructive criticism is appreciated! Love ya! ❤️


End file.
